


Pet psycho

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: FBI does some matchmaking for their pet psycho.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Pet psycho

”Hannibal is lonely,” says Beverly Katz.

”So? He seems okay,” says Brian Zeller calmly.

”You know he’s unreadable at best. I want to cheer up our pet pscycho.”

”Doesn’t he date someone?”

”No. It’s been years since there was someone serious. I barely think he does one night stands.”

”What do you suggest then?”

”I know just the guy” Beverly smiled.

”Who?” asked Price while nursing his drink.

”Will Graham,” said Beverly. 

”He’s a hermit recluse with seven dogs. All he owns is denims and dog food.”

”He’s also bright and dare I say it very beautiful. Hannibal adores beauty and he needs a murder husband.”

”Should Jack get them on a case?” asked Price. 

”Yes,” Beverly said and toasted her partners merrily.

*

Hannibal Lecter was the FBI’s greatest secret. Jack used him to take out killers they couldn’t charge but knew were gulity. It was all top secret and hush hush to the max. 

Beverly liked him even if he was deadly. He had a charm all the same, like that of a cobra.

”He’s very lonely,” said Beverly.

”I think he and Will could get along beautifully,” she said expecting Jack to object but he did not.

”I have just the case..” mused Jack.

”Beautiful,” said Beverly.

*

Lecter gazed brigtly at Graham who refused to meet his gaze.

”Eyes can be disctrating,” Will said tersly.

”Quite so,” said Lecter. ”Even if yours are lovely.”

Will blinked. Was the man flirting with him?

”We can talk later,” Graham said and left.

”Do you like him?” said Jack.

”Like? He’s rude and unkempt but shows great potential.he looks like Patroclus in armor on the battlefield..”

”I’ll take that as a yes,” Jack said knowingly.

*

Hannibal asked him over for dinner and Will accepted.

The food was delicious and even Will brighetned up.

They talked for a long time and Will gradually opened up about his nightmares and odd sights.

Beverly knew it was time to leave early to let the lovebirds get some alone time.

*

The new case bonded them even more. Will reflected over a corpse and Hannibal offered his insights with great enthusiasm. 

”Get a room,” said Beverly as they looked close enough to kiss.

They broke apart and she laughed. Things were going well.

’ 

”I’ll bet they are fucking by now,,” said Beverly.

”Sorry I was just sexting Brian,” said Jimmy.

”Oh. Something from the Kama Sutra?”

”I guess. ”

”I think Hannibal can show it to Will,” she mused.

”You are way overinvested in our pet pschycho’s sex life.”

”And yours.”

”You can join anytime.”

”Tonight? I’ve never had two guys.”

”Okay,” said Jimmy. 

”What does Brian say?”

”He heard every word you said.”

”Good,” said Beverly with a wink.

*

Doctor Lecter sighed. Will was late for his appointement. This usually didn’t happen so he was worried. He drove to Wolf Trap where he had never been and then knocked on Will’s door.

No answer. He carefully picked the lock and enetered to the barking of dogs.

Will lay motionless on a sofa, and Hannibal took his pulse. It was steady, but Will was burning with fever.

Hannibal called doctor Sutcliffe. He then carried Will to the car, and left some food and water for the dogs. The remains of a rude man would nurture the dogs well.

*

”He has a rare condition,” said Sutcliffe, ”but it’s treatable.”

”Good.”

”I’ve started him on the cure,” said Sutcliffe

Hannibal could see the merits of letting Will believe he was well, and then subtly introducing him to the arts he liked, but being Will’s savior would be even better.

”Is he okay?” asked Beverly.

”He will be,” Hannibal told her and petted her hair.

”I will watch over him.”

”Good,” she said and settled down beside him to wait.

She fell asleep next to him and he let sleep carry him of to dreamland as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the kinkmeme; "Hannibal is the biggest open secret in with the FBI and 'everybody' knows he is a cannibal. When the BAU/FBI are unable to incarcerated a known criminal due to lack of evidence or wrongful procedures, they contact Dr. Lecter to get rid of the perp and gladly dine with the good doctor on his successful hunts. Cue the BAU noticing Hannibal looking lonely and deciding to play match-maker with recluse Will.
> 
> Can be total cracky if you feel like it. But would really like to see Jack, Beverly and Co witnessing the blossoming romance and maybe dining on one of Will's kills? "
> 
> Not quite finished yet.


End file.
